Kingdom Hearts Journey
by Riku Nohara
Summary: A lone islander of Destiny Islands will embark on a journey as the newest keyblade wielder chosen by Keyblade Master Aqua years ago and will fight along side Sora to protect the balance between many worlds. Watch as keyblade wielder Haru fight to keep the light safe and to find his missing friends. M- rated for Fantasy Violence and Sexual Situations. Harem. Anime worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Character Bio

Name: Haru

Basic Info

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 105.0 lbs.

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Lavender

Appearance

Haru has shoulder-length, blue hair that covers the right half of his face and, lavender eyes. He usually wears a black, short-sleeved shirt over which he wears a green vest, usually kept zipped up. He has black shorts adorned with waves on the base of both pant legs. Haru also wears a pair of midnight black, fingerless gloves with a crescent moon symbol on the back. He wears blue sneakers adorned with a gold lightning bolt near the soles and dons a silver Wayfinder charm around his neck.

Personality

Haru is generally cool, calm, kind and friendly. However, he can be very serious in battle and gets angry easily when people precious to him are threatened or hurt. Haru, unfortunately, has a horrible habit of being a flirt towards beautiful girls. While this works in his favor at times, some girls (namely, those who have known him for a while) tend to get jealous and become violent towards him. Despite his flirtatious nature, he is easily embarrassed. His friend and surrogate brother, Riku, takes jabs at this most of the time and always succeeds in embarrassing him. Haru also gets very flustered and tongue-tied whenever he's the one being hit on. The same being said for when he is been put in various sexual and ecchi situations.

Abilities

Haru's battle style is more offensive than anything. As such he often relies on raw power, physical or magic. His preferred magic are water, ice, light, dark, and time elements. Haru's Keyblade, named Bright Crest, often facilitates his magic power the more he uses it. In the case of physical attacks, he hits with swift yet potent strikes. At times Haru will use Shotlocks , Command styles , and Limit Breaks but only if the situation calls for it or as a last resort.

Harem :

Kurumi ,Tohka , Kotori , Origami , Yoshino , Miku , Yamai Kaguya , Yamai Yuzuru , Natsumi , Rinne , Maria , Marina , Kuroko , Irina , Xenovia , Lala , Eris , Aerith , Tifa , Rikku, Misaka , Sasha, Gabriel ,Yusaka , Kunou , Yuffie , Mikoto , Kushina , Kasumi , Ayane, Asuna , Kiriko , SeraFall , Raynare , Rias , Kuroka , Akeno , Yoko, Kagome , Inuko (female Inuyasha), Sango , Ruby Rose , Yang Xiao Long , Blake Belladonna , Weiss Schnee , Winry , Riza, Kikyo, Hyperdimension Neptunia Girls ( Purple Heart , Black Heart , White Heart , Green Heart , Compa , and If ), Asuka , Rei , Misato , Tamaki and Kairi.


	2. Chapter 2

The Official Harem for the first series:

Kurumi ,Tohka , Kuroko , Irina , Xenovia , Lala , Aerith , Tifa , Yuffie , Mikoto , Kushina , Asuna , SeraFall , Raynare , Rias , Akeno , Kagome , Winry , Padme , and Kairi.

This is the official Harem for now until the next series. So remember to vote for more girls too be added in the other Harem series coming soon on my profile .

Enjoy !

Opening theme : Velconia ( Bleach)

Chapter 2: ~Destati~ Awakening

"…I've been having these weird thoughts lately…"

"…like, is any of this real, or not…?"

A fourteen-year-old boy is falling down an endless void…

A place(?) completely devoid of light… of anything…

The boy, named Haru, hasn't an inkling of an idea as to where he is and why he is there. He landed softly on his feet and, as he opened his eyes, surveyed his surroundings. He took a step forward, the sound of his footsteps echoing throughout everywhere. The second his foot touched the ground again, a maelstrom of feathers dispersed all around him. Haru was fascinated and looked on with awe. As soon as the feathers disappeared, Haru found himself standing on a single glass pillar in the middle of the now-familiar void. It was then Haru began hearing a mysterious, yet… familiar feminine voice speaking through his mind. He jumped momentarily, yet was instantly calmed down by the sound of the voice. It was as if the voice was a long-lost friend.

"So much to do… So little time… Don't be afraid, Haru… Take your time…" A ray of light appeared, shining down dead-center on the pillar.

"The door is still shut… but only you can open it."

"Now… step into the light… Are you able to?"

Haru nodded and followed the voice's instructions and stepped forward. He allowed the light to bathe him in warmth until it vanished. Soon after, three pedestals appeared on separate ends of the pillar. Haru was surprised and jumped back a little as three weapons materialized on each pedestal.

On Haru's left was a red, pentagonal shield with the three bottom corners rounded. It has a red border and the top and bottom two corners all sport a silver bolt or pin. Most of the face of the shield is black, save for a prominent Hidden Mickey symbol in the center. This symbol is red and has a pale yellow outline.

"A great power sleeps within you."

On the pedestal on Haru's right was a simple staff. Both ends of the staff are tan, while the handle itself is green. There is a wide, brown disk on the tip of the handle, which the head of the staff is connected to. The staff's head is a blue Hidden Mickey.

"If you give it form…"

On the final pedestal was a sword. It was a pretty generic short sword with a black Hidden Mickey symbol on the hilt and a blue handle. The pommel is simple and golden in color.

"…it will give you strength."

"…Choose well…"

Haru walked over to the sword and grabbed it. After inspecting it for a bit, the voice spoke to him, once again.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction."

"Do you choose to bear this power?"

Haru considered this for a bit, but ultimately decided to accept this new power. He nodded and suddenly, the sword he had just a second ago disappeared in a flash of light. What is going on?

"Your path is now set."

"What every decision come sacrifice. What will you give up in exchange?"

Haru weighed his options before walking up to the shield and picked it up. The voice returned with:

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all."

"Do you choose to surrender this power?"

Haru was unsure, so he checked out the staff next. Again, with the voice—

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin."

"Do you choose to surrender this power?"

Still indecisive, he walked to the center of the station, crossed his arms, and thought deeply about this. After a bit, he decided to just follow his gut instincts and with a shrug of his shoulders he chose to give up the shield. The shield then vanishes in a flash of light, just like the sword. Afterwards, the voice returned…

"You have chosen the power of the warrior…"

"You have surrendered the power of the guardian…"

"…Is this the form you choose?"

Haru nodded then suddenly, the pedestal he was standing on vanished. Not just that one, the other two began to collapse as well. The entire station he was standing on was beginning to shatter at an extraordinary rate. Haru couldn't do anything but watch in horror as the last of the station crumbled away, causing him to fall into the emptiness below.

~KINGDOM HEARTS~

As he fell, Haru took notice of another station just like the one he stood on previously approaching him. He once again landed on his feet and moved around for a bit to make sure this one was structurally sound. His right hand then glowed with a bright light and, in a flash, the sword that he had chosen materialized into his hand. The voice returned to him—

"You have now attained the power to fight. It is important that you become familiar with it…"

"There will be times where you will have to fight…"

"Take a moment to practice…"

Haru inspected his Dream Sword briefly. He then did as he was told as he made practice swings. Vertical, horizontal, diagonal; all of the different sword swings he could muster before the voice jumped in. It seemed happy—

"Good boy! You've got it!"

"Use this power to protect yourself and others."

Haru's chest swelled up with pride at the voice praising him. He then waited in anticipation. After a few moments, he noticed several small puddles of darkness surrounding him. Suddenly, strange black creatures with yellow dots for eyes rose up from the darkness. Haru wasn't intimidated in the slightest because of how tiny and frail they looked. However, he was caught off-guard when they all jumped him from different angles. Not wasting another moment, Haru rolled out of the way. What he hadn't anticipated was one of the creatures melting into the shadows and emerging behind him. The voice came again, this time in an urgent tone of voice—

"Watch out!"

He looked behind him and noticed the black creature trying to surprise-attack him. He then rushed at the swarm of enemies and dealt with them with little to no effort, thus causing his pride to swell once more. As he destroyed the last one, it disintegrated in a mess of black smoke. The other creatures submerged into the station, soaking it in darkness. Haru's eyes widened in surprised as the darkness caught his feet, dragging him into its clutches. He stuggled as much as he could, but it was a fruitless effort as he was completely swallowed by the pitch-black nothingness below.

~KINGDOM HEARTS~

Haru was on the ground, flailing around. His eyes shot open as he checked out his surroundings once again. To his left surprisingly, there was a single brass-colored door. Haru walked up to it and examined it. Nothing happened initially, but the door soon changed into a golden color and opened by itself. A bright light enveloped Haru as he entered the inviting door.

Haru was again in another location. It was a familiar wooden balcony overlooking a beautiful ocean built on an island. There were three figures standing idly. He was confused as he recognised who they were. They were his friends; one with gravity-defying, spiky, brown hair with his hands behind his head, Sora; the second was a silver-haired boy with a more lean physique than Sora and Haru with his arms crossed, Riku; the third, a girl with shoulder-length red hair with a bunch of seashells made into a star shape, Kairi. The voic ecame soon after Haru identified the trio—

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet…"

"…Now, tell me more about yourself, Haru."

Haru complied as he walked up to Sora. When he approached him, Sora asked Haru a question—

"So, what are you so afraid of?"

Haru considered deeply about how to answer. He shortly came up with an answer—

"I'm afraid… of being different." Sora spoke to him about his answer.

"Being different, huh? Is that really so scary?"

Haru walked up to Riku next. Since Riku was taller, he looked up and met his surrogate brother's aquamarine eyes. Riku then asked a question.

"Haru… What do you want outta life?" Haru looked at the floor in contemplation. Only three possible answers flowing in his mind. He finally decided which one was the most important and answered with—

"What I want… is to be strong."

"So it's strength, then?"

When finished talking to Riku, Haru walked up to the only person he hadn't answered yet, which is Kairi. Kairi looked up from whatever she was doing, and asked him—

"What do you think is most important to you?"

"More questions…" was Haru's rhetorical question. He placed a fist on his hips and thought once again. This time, the question left no debate. It was then that he answered—

"What's most important to me is… friendship."

"Does friendship really mean that much to you?" Haru was greeted by the enchanting(in his opinion) voice again—

"You're afraid of being different…"

"You desire to be strong…"

"You value friendship the most…"

After a bit of a pause, next came—

"Your adventure begins at midday…"

"Just keep a steady pace…"

"…and you'll come through fine."

"That sounds good to me." Haru thought with a smile on his face, appreciating the encouragement. Then the voice got serious—

"Haru…"

"…the time you will open the door is both very far, yet very near…"

A flash of light filled the area as Haru was transported back into the stained glass pillar. He walked up to the center and was suddenly surrounded by a miriad of those dark creature from before. Haru took out the Dream Sword and made the first move as the voice gave him encouragement—

"Keep your light burning strong."

Once again, Haru effortlessly defeated the last black creature in sight, which disappeared in a mess of dark smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared, a pillar of light rained down from the center, shining over white looked like a swirling light. Haru walked into it and felt his strength return to him;100%. A circle of light sprawled from underneath Haru and created a staircase towards the next, and possibly the final, pillar. While walking upstair, he noticed that the previous step that he was on completely vanished, fobidding any backtracking (not that he needed it, anyways).

The light seemed to get brighter as Haru stalked towards the center and that voice came back again—

"The closer you get to the light…"

"…the stronger your shadow becomes."

The light seemed to be even brighter, as he turned around, his shadow began to morph, twist and turn, transforming into massive, muscular, humanoid dark creature with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the beast's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles Only its yellow eyes were visible. Haru backed up slowly in shocked.

"…don't forget…"

The dark monster thrusts it's right-hand forward into the platform creating a dark vortex that seemed to summon forth the smaller black creatures he had faced earlier. Haru quickly noticed that it hand was stuck in the vortex and that it's movements were slow. He took the chance to strike multiple times at the monster's hand while dodging attacks from the smaller creatures. After striking the creature's hand several times, he then focused on disposing the smaller creatures that had been called up. Once they were dealt with, Haru focused back on the monster. He jumped up toward the monster again and struck the creature's chest with a final and powerful blow. The monster giant roars in pain as it began to collapse. The sword vanished from Haru's hand and he leapt backwards to avoid the monster as it crashed forward onto the platform. Darkness began to spread all over the platform and caught Haru in it. He tried to free himself of the pool of darkness that was slowly drowning him. Just before he is swallowed by the dark, he heard the voice spoke to him one last time.

"…Don't be afraid…"

"…For you hold the mightiest weapon of all."

"Never forget…"

"You are the one…who will open the door…"

The door to the light…

Ending Theme Last Dinosaur ( FLCL)

Hey guys ! If you know any good anime rpg worlds please let me know in the review for Kingdom Hearts Journey I would really appreciate it since the vote is a big hit and the majority voted for anime rpg and mmorpg (which is the same but better) I need know what the best and how would you picture Haru in the worlds of anime rpg and mmorpg that you picked.

Thanks so much ! Hope you enjoy your thanksgiving and Happy Holidays ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Opening theme : Velonica (Bleach)

Chapter 3: Destiny Islands

(Patricia) (FLCL)

(Haru's room)

Haru opened his eyes and rose from his bed and sat upright looking around the room of his home. He sighed with relief and a little bit of tiredness. He quickly began to think about the dream he had.

"Man. That was quite a dream. I wonder what that was and that voice sounds so familiar yet , I don't know where ." Haru says

Haru turned and looked out the window of his room which overlooked a small island with a serene beach with exotic, tropical trees, beautiful flowers, tropical shrubbery, and surrounded by calm, crystal clear waters of the small island known as Destiny Islands

"I wonder how Sora, Kairi, and Riku are doing. I better tell them about my dream. Wait until they hear about this." Haru says

Haru jumps off his bed and heads out of his room to the docks to get a boat to Destiny Islands where his friends and surrogate brother are waiting for him.

(Destiny Islands)

Walking around the beach was a fourteen year old girl with shoulder length red with blue eyes and a cute face , She wears a white top with a black one underneath (the black one shows at her collarbone and at the hem) which slightly exposes her navel, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also features a black choker on her neck, a yellow wristband as well as a purple armband on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm , her name is Kairi and she was looking for a certain spiky haired lazy bum , who was suppose to help her , Haru, and Riku work on the raft today.

As she was walking , she couldn't help but think about her crush and how he was. He always appears in her dreams at night when she goes to sleep that were rather naughty and wet , much to her embarrassment. She couldn't help it ,every time she sees his face , his hair or hears his voice she starts to swoon over him and blush. Many would think that she was sweet and innocent, which she was to a certain point , but when it comes to Haru, her thoughts are not so innocent .

Every time she is in her room , she would take a picture of Haru , that she has of him, and plays with her hot, sexy, wet, slit by using her fingers with her skirt ,shorts, shirt, black lacey bra and panties off while rubbing her perky B to mid C-cup breasts and pinches her harden pink nipples with her index fingers and thumb as she moans and screams out her crushes name in pleasure with a heavy blush on her face as sweat drips from her hot, naked body, while she was imagining him doing naughty stuff to her as she squirts and cums on the picture much to her deep blush as she remembers what she does on her alone time after leaving from the islands.

Kairi at times want to tell Haru so bad about her feeling for him , but she can't never seem to get the words to come out and she was afraid that Haru won't have the same feelings for her , this sad thought causes her to walking and look at the ground with a sad expression on her face as her eyes were closed.

As she was in deep thought, she didn't see that Haru had just arrive and is walking toward her .

" Hey Kairi , you'll ok ? "Haru asked her.

After hearing a voice that she knows , she came out of her deep thoughts to see the boy of her dreams was giving her a look of concern which made her blushed as she was touched that he was worried about her well being but was surprised and happy to see him

" Haru ! You're here ! " , Kairi said happily as she lunged toward the blue haired boy and hugged him , completely forgetting about what she was thinking earlier.

As long as he can remember, Haru always have a crush on Kairi ever since they was little and said crush was hugging him with her mid-size breasts pressed on his chest much to his blush , embarrassment and secret delight.

" Hehe What's gotten into you Kairi ?" Haru asked with a red tint on his face.

" Nothing I just glad you're here is all." Kairi said with a pink tint on her face after she pulled away from the hug much to her dismay as she liked the warm that Haru's body gives her.

" Are you sure ? Let me check." Haru stated as he put his forehead on her's which causes their noises to touch, to see if she has a fever much to her facially blush that matches the same color as her hair.

" Hhmm well it's seem you're ok just don't over do it."

" Ok Kairi ? " Haru said jokingly as moved away from his best friend.

" Heeheehee ok I promise not to do so much at once Haru ." Kairi giggled with a blush as her crush can be so silly sometimes.

(Afternoon in Konoha) (Naruto)

The two best friends continue to banter , joke , laugh and giggle with each other with an occasional tickling and a few adult moment positions they found themselves in at times to their blushes as they looked away from one another while glancing at each other .

~ Kingdom Hearts Journey ~

(Blues Drive Monster) (FLCL)

Now we find Haru and Kairi walking together in comfortable silence with the sound of waves and summer breeze in the backgrounds as the blue haired boy has his arms crossed around his head with his eyes closed while in deep thought as Kairi with her arms folded behind her was looking at him stealing glances at her crush with her.

" Hey Haru ? "

" Hmm ? "

" Is something wrong ? "

Haru opens his eyes and look to the left to see that Kairi was giving him a worried look.

" No everything is fine ."

" Why you asked ? " Haru stated while looking at his friend.

" Well you haven't said anything since earlier before and I got worried."

Kairi said in concern for her crush .

" Oh I'm sorry , I didn't mean to make you worried , I was thinking about this weird dream I had last night ." Haru said reassuring her not to worry .

" Dream ? " Kairi asked confusion as she tilted her head cutely.

" Yeah it was so strange but yet so familiar for some reason , I don't know . " Haru stated while thinking that Kairi looks cute when she is interested in something.

" What was the dream about ? "

" If I tell you , you'll think I'm weird or something." Haru said jokingly

" Oh come on pleaseee ? " Kairi asked giving her friend the puppy dog look which is the weakness of all men in universe and Haru was no different.

" Ok fine I'll tell you ." Haru said reluctantly after he tried but failed to resist the look his friend was giving him.

" Yahoo ! " Kairi cheered happily as her secret weapon worked and she finally find out what was her friend's mind as jumped up and down in success while giving haru a v-sign for victory with a wink and her tongue at him childishly and secretly flirtatious.

To Haru's blush , laughs , playful shakes of his head , he proceeds to tell her about his dream without leaving any details out . He told her about he was diving and floating underwater without drowning , the strange glass stained pillars , the mysterious weapons , fighting a bunch of shadow like creatures , how that she , sora , and riku was in dream asking him a few questions much to kairi's blush and how he fought a giant monster and defeat then got swallowed up by a black portal thing.

" And then there was this voice ."

" Voice ? "

" Yeah it sounds so familiar as if we're a lost friend. "

" Except you were always here with us."

" Hehehe yeah I know thanks Kairi ." Haru chuckled.

" Ufufu your welcome ." Kairi giggled with a happy blush and a smile on her face.

" So what did the voice sound like ? "

" It was mysterious yet a gentle girl's voice that I remember from a long time ago but I don't know how . Any way the voice guided me throughout the dream and at the end it said " You be the one who open the door ."

Kairi couldn't help but to feel jealous inside her about hearing that another girl's voice was in her crush's dream but dismiss it because it was a silly dream and none that stuff could really happen and she doesn't have to worry about any more girls wanting her friend's attention and affection .

Unknown to Kairi, several girls cross the many worlds away from Destiny Islands with different hair colors and personalities, who will later come into the main protagonist's life sneezed especially a certain blue haired keyblade master , a girl with black hair and different color eyes and girl with light brown hair with an upbeat attitude.

(Funny Bunny) (FLCL)

While the two continue to talk Haru's dream , building a raft for they're adventure , seeing other worlds , etc. When all of the sudden they come across a certain figure laying on the bleach taking a nap .

This fourteen year old boy starts off appearing tanner and somewhat lankier than his rival. He seems to portray more of a typical teenage boy's looks. He has spiky brown hair along with blue eyes.

His original outfit consisted of a Mickey Mouse style outfit, containing large yellow shoes, a white and black overjacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. This lazy boy's name is Sora , Haru's best friend and rival and he was sound asleep possible having same dream that Haru had last night.

Clearly, Sora was dozed off on the beach. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He laid back down on the beach and was soon surprised by Kairi . While Haru stood to the side laughing and holding his sides because Kairi was said that she would pull a prank on the brown haired boy. It was hilarious ! At times like this , he wished he have a camera.

"Whoa!" Sora says startled

Sora sits up and turns toward Kairi.

"Give me a break, Kairi." Sora said as he looked at his red head friend.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew we catch you dozing off around here." Kairi said jokingly as she was looking at her goofy friend.

" Yeah you could at least brought a blanket if you're tired." Haru said while chuckling a bit as he moved to side next to Kairi , much to her pink blush as she glanced at him .

" Haru ! When you did get here ? " Sora called out in happiness and slight surprise to see his best friend while wondering how long he has been here.

" Oh I have been here for a while keeping our lovely friend company , while you my spiky haired friend were sawing logs that it can even scare a flock of chocobo." Haru said teasingly as Sora gave him a sheepish expression while rubbing his head and Kairi giggled with blush at her crush.

" But Haru you got to understand !, This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't—" Sora said frantically as tried to explain what happen to his friends.

Kairi throws a small pebble at Sora which causes Haru to laugh at his friend's pillage until she playful threaten to do the same thing to him which causes him to waves hands in defeat as Kairi giggled at him while dropping the pebble.

" Ow! " Sora said as he rubs his head.

"Are you still dreaming? " Kairi asked him as she glanced at Haru recalling he had the same dream as well.

" It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre… " Sora stated as he was trying to figure out if dream was real or not.

" You know Sora I had the same dream last night." Haru stated as his arms were crossed while looking down at him.

" Really you too ? " Sora asked as he was surprised to hear the his friend had the dream as well. What could that mean ?

" See Kairi even Haru had the same dream ." Sora said trying to convince the girl.

" Yeah, sure." Kairi said not believing that her crush and her best friend had the same dream as she walks down closer to the shore.

" Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Sora asked.

" I've told you and Haru before, I don't remember." Kairi said softly as she stared at the ocean think about the boy she likes while Haru watched them.

" Nothing at all? " Sora asked.

" Nothing." Kairi stated

" Kairi , you ever want to go back ? " Haru asked in concern for his friend.

" Well, I'm happy here." Kairi said happily while giggling at Haru as she thinks. He's so cute when he worries .

" Really…" Both Haru and Sora said at the same time teasingly which causes her to giggle more at them.

" But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it. " Kairi said

" I'd like to see it, too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all! And who knows we might even go out a date Kairi." Haru said in excitement while flirting with the girl as he winked at her, much to her blush and giggles as she smiled at him. Sora looked at the two of them with a smile and shakes his head. It was no surprise to him that Kairi and Haru have crush with one another. He known that since they were kids.

" So what are we waiting for ? " Kairi said in equal excitement as She looked back at her friends with a cheerful expression on her face.

" Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me ? " a male voice called out teasingly.

Haru, Sora, and Kairi looked to see a another boy walking toward them.

This fifteen year old boy was a tall and muscular teenager with pale skin, bright blue-green eyes and silver hair. His hair was shoulder-length, he wears a vest that has a yellow collar and is yellow in the front and black on the sides and back. The vest has two black crisscrossing straps that go over his chest and on his upper back that are trimmed with white and has a white stud on each end. Just above each of his wrists are tight black bracelets and on his hands are black and gray gloves that reach just to the base of his thumb. He wears a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle high on his waist which secures his dark blue-gray pants. His pants are mostly covered by blue wading pants held up by black straps almost identical to the ones on his vest, except they are each layered and have more studs, as well as not being crisscrossed. The wading pants are tightened at the ankle with small black belts. His shoes are white and blue, with some yellow strings on the inner sides, some of which crisscross each other. The shoes each have two black straps with white trim and gray soles.

The boy's name is Riku , Haru's surrogate older brother and trainer in the one handed sword style.

" So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft. " Riku said jokingly as he arrived with a log under his arm and playfully shakes his head at them with a smile on his face.

He then carelessly throws the log to Sora, who falls down trying to catch it, which causes Haru and Kairi to laugh at him .

Riku walks over to them as they continue to chuckles and giggles at their funny spiky haired friend.

" And Kairi, you're just as lazy as he is, while Haru here is too busy talking to his new girlfriend ! " Riku scolded playfully at her as he put Haru in a headlock and gives him a noogie messing up his hair a bit, much to his surrogate little brother's embarrassment and his and their red haired friend's amusement .

" heh so you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together." Kairi said as she smiles and blushed at what Riku said about her being Haru's girlfriend.

Riku sits down by Sora while still having Haru in a headlock ,which causes him to sit next to his surrogate older brother. What a strong grip he has.

" I'll race you ! " Kairi called happily.

" Huh ? " Sora asked dumbfounded

" Say wha ... ? " Haru asked in confusion

" What, are you kidding ? " Riku asked already know who would win.

" Ready ? Go ! " Kairi called out cheerfully.

Haru, Sora, and Riku take a quick glance at each other. Suddenly, they leaped up, started running at full speed, with a giggling Kairi trailing behind them as Haru took the lead and won the race just like Riku thought.

~ Kingdom Hearts Journey~

Normal Theme (My version) :

(Walking in the Spiral) (FLCL)

Later that day, Haru helps Kairi get ready for the trip after talking to Riku about his dream he had last night to which he was teased endlessly about , much to his blush. Sora went off on his own to train so he can up to his best buddy and finally beat his rival.

" So, can you gather the rest of the supplies ? Haru, are you listening to me ? " Kairi asked while seeing if her friend was paying attention to her.

" Of course I could listen to that beautiful voice all day if I have to." Haru said flirty which causes Kairi to blush at him.

" Mou, Why do you always do that ? " Kairi huffed trying to be mad at him , but it doesn't work do to the way her cheeks were puffed out and a blush on her face.

" You look cute when you're angry, Kairi." Haru said happily with a his usual pretty boy smile on his face, which causes the girl to blush a whole new shade of red.

" A ... any... any way here is the list of things to get." Kairi stuttered as her face was still red from her crushes word , while showing him the list.

Haru took a look at the list as Kairi begins to read from it.

" Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two logs, one cloth, and one rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you ! " Kairi said cheerfully.

Haru give her a mock salute as he went off to find the items on the island.

After He left , Kairi lean up against the door with the list pressed up against her chest , a lovestruck expression and a heavy blush on her face.

" Baka Haru-kun. " Kairi said softly as she smiles.

As Haru went to collect materials for the raft, He came across the first of two logs on the shore underneath the bridge, not too far from where he last spoke with Kairi.

After he collected the first log, Haru then traveled across the beach and up to the dock where his friend Selphie was sitting.

He went up the stairs and then took a right up another set of stairs. Haru walked around the path at the base of large tree until he found a ladder. He climbed up the ladder, and headed along the wooden platform and into a small tree house. Inside the tree house, on the right wall, Haru saw the cloth and removed it from it's place.

After he got the cloth , He headed all the way back down toward the dock, and climbed the ladder on the opposite side of the stairs that led up to the tree house. The ladder led him up to where his friend Tidus was , and just a little ways behind him was the rope and Haru picked it up.

After getting the rope , Haru finally headed back down toward the beach and enter the "Seaside Shack". Off to the right was a small light that can help him recover from injuries or exhaustion, which he decided to use later. Going up the stairs and he went out onto the bridge that leads out to the small island. There, Haru found Riku sitting on the tree, he then walked toward the back of the small island, and was able to locate the second log.

Once he got every thing for the raft minerals, Haru decided to get a little training in before going back to Kairi.

With that in mind , Haru went back to the beach to see if anyone wanted to spar with him.

As Haru was walking along on the beach , he sees Wakka and decide to talk with him for a bit.

"Hey, what's happening, man? You up for a round? " Wakka asked as looked him

" Sure, let's play." Haru replied cheerfully.

" Play is for kids. This is serious. " Wakka confirmed.

(Bustin' up on the beach 1.5 remix)

We then find Haru and Wakka on the opposite sides of the beach , ready to battle !

" Show me your stuff ! " Wakka called out challenging him.

" Here I come ! " Haru called back accepting the challenge.

To Haru fighting Wakka was a fairly easy. His attacks are mostly long-distance, and can easily be returned by simply striking his Blitzball back at him when he throws it at him. Wakka has a few short-range attacks in which he spins around to shake Haru off of him. But Haru kept his distance , was able to knock his attacks back at him and dispatched him quickly.

Destiny Island theme (Kingdom Hearts 1.5)

" Oh man that really hurt. " Waka said in defeat while rubbing his head to sooth the pain.

" Yeah I'm really about sorry that, you ok Wakka?" Haru said sheepishly as he rubs his head.

" Yeah man no harm no foul." Wakka said reassuring him.

After giving his island friend a pad on the back. He went to where he saw Selphie to see how she is doing and possibly flir... duel! Yeah just dueling, he was not thinking about smooth talking her with his pretty boy charm at all. He totally wasn't. Oh man.

To be continued

Ending theme: Futuristic Imagination (Eden of the East)


End file.
